greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Grelle
Joshua Grelle (born November 2, 1985 in Clifton, Texas) is an American voice actor working for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, OkraTron 5000, Seraphim Digital and Sentai Filmworks. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 - Agent 109 (ep2), Boduguard A, Cameraman (ep5), Ivan (ep8), Officer (ep11), Scott (ep9.5), Additional Voices *Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor - Glenn Radars *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Hatsuya Kaitabi *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Knot *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Michael *Air - Guards (ep8), Monk Soldier D (ep8), Pursuer (ep8), Pursuers (ep8) *Air Gear - Kitsune (ep11), Additional Voices *AKB0048 - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky - Additional Voices *All Out!! - Kanto 10A (ep10) *And you thought there is never a girl online? - Schwein *Another - Tomahiko Kazami, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII - Castor, Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol - Andy W. Hole *Aquarion Logos - Tsutomu Domon, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Additional Voices *Assassination Classroom - Teppei Araki *Attack on Titan - Armin Arlert, Narrator *Attack on Titan: Junior High - Armin Arlert *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Shunichi Kudo *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts - Akihisa Yoshii, Angel (ep4), Devil (ep4), Additional Voices *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts 2 - Akihisa Yoshii *Bamboo Blade - Ano Kiyomura (ep16) *Ben-To - Tomoaki Yamahara (ep3), Additional Voices *Big Windup! - Atsushi Hatake *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Neltz (ep7), Additional Voices *Black Butler - Edward V (ep16), Thomas (ep17), Additional Voices *Black Butler II - Additional Voices *Black Clover - William Vangeance *Blassreiter - Claus (ep13), Additional Voices *Blood-C - Yoshito (ep9), Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Femt *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond - Femt *Brothers Conflict - Azusa Asahina *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Ichiro Horii *Castle Town Dandelion - Haruka Sakurada *Cat Planet Cuties - Souken Nakamura, Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle – The Light of Haecceitas – - Wayne *Cheer Boys!! - Takeru Ando *Chrome Shelled Regios - Additional Voices *Clannad - Junior Male (ep24) *Classroom of the Elite - Teruhiko Yukimura *Corpse Princess - Akasha Shishidou *Cøde:Breaker - Additional Voices *D-Frag! - Yokoshima, Shinagawa (ep7) *D.Gray-Man - Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man: Hallow - Alma Karma *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Kubota, Additional Voices *Danganronpa: The Animation - Byakuya Togami *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - "Byakuya Togami" (ep5) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc - Byakuya Togami *Darker than Black - Kenji Sakurai *Date A Live - Shido Itsuka *Date A Live II - Shido Itsuka *Deadman Wonderland - Additional Voices *Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Male Patron 2A (ep2) *Death Parade - Harada (ep6) *Diabolik Lovers - Subaru Sakamaki *Diabolik Lovers II : More,Blood - Subaru Sakamaki *Dimension W - Koorogi *Divine Gate - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Ikose, Additional Voices *Drifters - Shimazu Toyohisa *Eden of the East - Additional Voices *ef - a tale of melodies - Akira Amamiya *Eureka Seven Ao - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Blacksnake, Hughes, Additional Voices *Free! - Aiichiro Nitori *Free! Eternal Summer - Aiichiro Nitori *Freezing - Kazuya Aoi *Freezing: Vibration - Kazuya Aoi *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Admiral Gerome Voda, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Damiano, Additional Voices *Gangsta. - Striker *Garo: The Animation - Julio *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Additional Voices *Ghost Hound - Makoto Ogami *Good Luck Girl! - Additional Voices *Gosick - Additional Voices *Grimgar, Ashes and Illusions - Og (ep11) *Guilty Crown - Hirohide Nanba, Additional Voices *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Enzi (ep19), Gaster, Ijuin (ep18), Zencrebe (ep25), Zoanoid Search Units (ep3), Additional Voices *Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens - Zenji Banba *Hakyu Hoshin Engi - Taikobo *Handa-kun - Sousuke Kojika, Tomosaya Hayashi *Heaven's Lost Property - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte - Additional Voices *Hero Tales - Hosei *Heroic Age - Atalantes, Additional Voices *High School DxD: BorN - Issei Hyōdō, Fake Issei (ep10), Additional Voices *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Tori Aoi *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II - Tori Aoi *Hyouka - Quiz Club President (ep13) *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Trick *IS: Infinite Stratos - Ichika Orimura *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 - Ichika Orimura *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - Doctor Kada (ep1), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Genka Kada (ep3), Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage - Itsuki Takeuchi *Initial D: Fourth Stage - Itsuki Takeuchi *Initial D: Second Stage - Itsuki Takeuchi *Innocent Venus - Kyoushiro, Additional Voices *Joker Game - Miyoshi *Jormungand: Perfect Order - Echo *Kamisama Kiss - Kotetsu, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss 2 - Kotetsu *Kanon - Demons (Eps13, 15), Doctor (Ep14), Additional Voices *Karneval - Yotaka *Kaze no Stigma - Ren Kannagi *Keijo!!!!!!!! - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Kenichi Shirahama *Kiss Him, Not Me - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Niccolo, Additional Voices *Laughing Under the Clouds - Kagemitsu Kumo *Level E - Yamamoto (ep4) *Linebarrels of Iron - Kouichi Hayase *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine - Oscar, Additional Voices *Magikano - Hikono (ep2), Ping Pong Boy (ep8), Wolf 2 (ep9), Additional Voices *Masamune-kun’s Revenge - Masamune Akabe *Michiko & Hatchin - Madam Michiko (ep11) *Mikagura School Suite - Sadamatsu Minotagawa *Moeyo Ken - Flirty Man (ep8), Yukinojo (ep6), Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile - Capote (ep6), Douglas, Kazuhiko (ep5), Kosuke Sawamura, Male Controller 2 (ep3), Staff Member 3 (ep3), Tom (ep1), Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid - Ajitaro *My Hero Academia - Fumikage Tokoyami *Mysterious Girlfriend X - Akira Tsubaki *Nerima Daikon Brothers - Additional Voices *NEW GAME! - Additional Voices *No-Rin - Additional Voices *Nobunagun - François Vidocq *Noragami - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket - Additional Voices *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Inuzuka *One Piece - Blamenco, Captain (ep18), Chiqicheetah, Surume, Wanze, Additional Voices *Orange - Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Abrams (ep8B) *Ping Pong: The Animation - Yamada *Prince of Stride: Alternative - Bantaro Chiyomatsu *Princess Jellyfish - Kuranosuke Koibuchi *Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? - Izayoi Sakamaki *Psycho-Pass - Nobuchika Ginoza *Psycho-Pass 2 - Nobuchika Ginoza *Pumpkin Scissors - Hatchet Josh (ep23), Marko, Viscount Wolkins, Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X - Ace *Recovery of an MMO Junkie - Yuta Sakurai *ReLIFE - Ryo Yoake *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Kei Tajima (ep5), Additional Voices *Rideback - Kenji Ogata *Robotics;Notes - Takahashi, Additional Voices *Romeo x Juliet - Peddler (ep12), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Tanya (Man; ep2) *Samurai Warriors - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction - Eor (ep9) *Sekirei - Haruka Shigi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Tetchan (ep5), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Yataro (ep6), Additional Voices *Seraph of the End - Shusaku Iwasaki, Additional Voices *Servamp - Mikuni Arisuin *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Yuji Sakai *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Yuji Sakai *Shangri-La - Additional Voices *Shattered Angels - Kyoshiro Ayanokoji *Shiki - Tamotsu Mutou, Additional Voices *Shin-chan - Yuki (ep74), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! - Tsugihagi, Additional Voices *Snow White with the Red Hair - Zen Wisteria Clarines, Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Ox Ford *Soul Eater NOT! - Ox Ford *Space☆Dandy - Additional Voices *Steam Detectives - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X - Michael, Additional Voices *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Joseph Cartaphilus *The Book of Bantorra - Cigal, Enlike (eps6-8, 14), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Sadao Maou/'Satan' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Jamie (ep21), Additional Voices *The Future Diary - Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano/1st *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Lear Rinkal, Additional Voices *The Morose Mononokean - Legislator *The Silver Guardian - Wild Wolf *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Shadow Gilgamesh *The Vision of Escaflowne - Reeden (FUNimation Dub) *The Wallflower - Kyohei Takano, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Naki *Tokyo Majin - Alan Cloud, Biko Rokuji, Kyoshiro Kamui (ep25), Ogikubo, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens - Tenma Momoe *Toriko - Komatsu *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru - Ichigo Hitofuri *Trickster - Yamane *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Chaos, Additional Voices *Tsuritama - Akira Agarkar Yamada, Tapioca *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid - Additional Voices *Venus Versus Virus - Guy, Additional Voices *Wedding Peach - Additional Voices *WorldEnd: What are you doing at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? - Froggo *Xenosaga: The Animation - Hammer, Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn - Teu (ep15), Yellow Dragon *Yuri!!! on Ice - Yuri Katasuki *Yurikuma Arashi - Life Beauty 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing - Kazuya Aoi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc - Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Imposter/"Byakuya Togami" 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Crow 7, Crowd Boy *Air: The Motion Picture - Cook, Drummers, Festival Crowd, Guards *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Taishi Jikimoto *Eden of the East: The King of Eden - Taishi Jikimoto *Fafner: Heaven and Earth - Soshi Minashiro *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ - Clavis Shepherd *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Lithuania *Initial D: Third Stage - Itsuki Takeuchi *King of Thorn - Additional Voices *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening - Itsuki Takeuchi *One Piece Film: Gold - Pork, Wanze, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World - Billy *Planzet - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass: The Movie - Nobuchika Ginoza *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie - Yuji Sakai *Starship Troopers: Invasion - Chow *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - David *The Boy and the Beast - Jiromaru *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Gossiping Man B *Wolf Children - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum - Doctor (ep2), Various Players (ep3), Additional Voices *Air In Summer - Pursuers (ep1) *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts - Akihisa Yoshii *Black Butler II - Edward V (ep3) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection - Damiano (ep4), Additional Voices *Halo Legends - Haka (ep3) *Initial D: Extra Stage - Itsuki Takeuchi *Moeyo Ken - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S - Yuji Sakai *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Ceres Taito *Towa no Quon - Kaoru (ep2), Operator, The Order, Yuji (ep4) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Lithuania *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - Lithuania *Hetalia: World Series - Lithuania, Narrator, Seychellois, Additional Voices *Koro Sensei Quest! - Araki *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Daedalus Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Male Actors Category:Black Clover Actors Category:My Hero Academia Actors Category:American Voice Actor